


Complication with optimistic outcome

by Tdtori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I mean I'll be exploring clint and nat's relationship just maybe not in an entirely "ship-y" way, this is mostly just natasha centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdtori/pseuds/Tdtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's first 100 days at SHIELD in 100 chapters each with 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

She doesn’t see anybody other than a slew of psychiatrists who are dying to poke a her brain. Wanting to dig up repressed memories and pictures of blood that fill her mind.  


“What exactly did you do? How many people did you kill?” And she knows they’re only asking because they want to break her. Because once she breaks they’ll get a better idea of who she is. Of what she is.  


It makes her feel sick and she starts to regret taking the archer’s offer of defecting to SHIELD in the first place.  


She doesn’t sleep that first night.


	2. Day Two

The second day isn’t much better.  


Natasha still hasn’t seen any sign of the archer and the doctors keep poking and prodding her. She wonders if other agents can hear her screams as the memories resurface. They’re probably used to the screams.  


Once you become a seasoned agent, it’s like second nature. Screams just becomes part of the territory.  


They feed her. Tell her they’re done for the day. Natasha isn’t sure what time it is – how much she has to kill.  


Then, suddenly, the door opens to reveal _him_.  


“Decided it was finally time I should talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading/leaving kudos. I realize just reading 100 words a time is boring, but I think once this is finished it'll be interesting to read Natasha's journey. I'll be updating every other day, so some weeks will have three chapters and some will have four.  
> Thanks again :)


	3. Day Three

Their conversation was awkward. Stiff.

What are you suppose to say to someone who was going to kill but then asks you to join their organization? 

He talked about what the next few days would be like. More psychological assessments and then they would do physical assessments. That made her happy; that soon she would be able to show off what she could do. That she could be useful. That she deserved to be alive. 

“Why’d you do it?” Natasha lifts her head up, tilting it a bit. 

“I knew you didn’t want to die.” Clint just smiles and leaves.


	4. Day Four

_I knew you didn’t want to die._

That line runs through her head long after he leaves and Natasha can’t help but to analyze it. 

How’d he know that? 

And then she starts thinking about that night.  


Her mission was to take down an ambassador at some gala. That was easy enough to get into. Who would’ve thought that all she had to do was flash a smile and have her voice a few octaves higher?

Natasha thought she was following him to an office, then the man with the bow and arrow was there.

And her night was over.


	5. Day Five

The psychiatrists come back that fifth day to tell her that she could move on to the physical assessments.

Not without reminding her that she had to wait at least another month to go on a mission. 

Natasha just smiles. It’s a small victory.

Clint stops by again to talk to her about the physical assessments. 

“They’ll see how fast you can run a mile. Bench weight. Pull-ups and sit-ups. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He smiles and she nods. 

She starting to notice that he smiles quite a bit. Then wonders what his story is.

What it hides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and even just reading this. It really means a lot!


End file.
